1. Field
The following description relates to electric and radio technologies, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various solutions in the field of power transmission via radio waves have been suggested for transferring power wireless. The basic ideas of wireless power transfer were first suggested by Nikola Tesla.
A device known as a “rectenna” may be used for wireless transmission of energy. The rectenna refers to a rectifying antenna that may be used for direct conversion of microwave energy into direct current (DC) electricity. Different types of antennas may be used for receiving radio frequency (RF) signals.
In another approach to wireless power transfer, two separate coils with identical resonant frequencies may be used to form a resonant system based on magnetic coupling and may exchange energy at a high efficiency, while an interaction with other off-resonant objects may be relatively weak. The system may be operated in a megahertz (MHz) frequency range, and may be used in everyday life.